Marche ou crève
by Bloody-Malfoy
Summary: Marche, ne t'arrêtes jamais, ne réfléchis pas et avances, ne penses pas à la mort, n'oublis pas pourquoi tu es là. N'abandonnes pas, relèves toi et fais le, tue le. Marche ou crève.  Depuis que Voldemort a gagner la bataille de poudlard, beaucoup de chose
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Evy et je vous présente ma toute première Fiction.

Bon je fais quelques fautes et je suis loin d'être douée mais j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va vous plaire, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et tout mon temps ^^.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ;) et à me conseiller, je n'attend que ça…

Bon, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture, pour ce premier chapitre, ou plutôt prologue.

**Synopsis:**

Marche, ne t'arrêtes jamais, ne réfléchis pas et avances, ne penses pas a la mort, n'oublis pas pourquoi tu es là. N'abandonnes pas, relèves toi et fais le…tue le…Marche ou crève.

Depuis que Voldemort a gagner la bataille de poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont changer, Harry et Ron sont portés disparut et Hermione se bat seul contre la noblesse sorcière.

Son unique but, éliminer les adeptes du nouveau régime. Mais ses espoirs volent en éclats lorsqu'elle part en mission au Manoir Malfoy.

**Disclamer **:

Les personnes et l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR, seul l'histoire, certains personnes, objets et lieux sortent de mon imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>__** Je connais maintenant la définition de la guerre : La guerre, c**__**'**__**est la mort des autres. **_

_**On ne la laisse durer que parce que ce sont les autres qui la font, et qui en meurt. » **_

**Jean Guehenno.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Gazette du Sorcier<strong>

Evènement :

La Réception la plus attendue de l'année aura lieux au Manoir Salazar.

La confirmation vient d'arriver, le 2ème anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard se déroulera dans la somptueuse demeure du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les plus haut dignitaires du monde de la sorcellerie seront présent pour célébrer la victoire des sorciers contre les sangs de bourbe.

Une loterie sera organiser pour permettre à dix d'entre vous d'assister à l'évènement.

Plus d'information au département des évènements et manifestations du ministère de la magie.

**En savoir plus sur le Manoir Salazar **_(page 5)_

* * *

><p>Actualité :<p>

Nouveau décret, selon la loi en vigueur, chaque sorcier détenant au minimum un esclave devra se rendre au bureau des marchandises et faire enregistrer ses biens sur la LNE (liste national des esclaves).

Cette mesure de sécurité est mise en place dans le but de protéger les citoyens et ce depuis l'assassinat inexplicable de plusieurs sorciers.

Il est fortement conseillé à la population magique d'acquérir ses esclaves dans le services du ministère et d'éviter les mises aux enchères à la sauvage.

**Comment acqu****érir un bon esclave **_(page 12)_

* * *

><p>Fait Divers :<p>

John Harding retrouvé assassiné.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que le corps de Mr Harding a été retrouvé par sa femme Suzanne.

L'expertise nous informe qu'il a subit d'innombrables tortures moldus, mais qu'il a finalement succombé au sortilège de la mort.

Le meurtrier n'a pu être identifié et n'a laissé derrière lui que le corps de Mr Harding marqué par une brulure dans la paume de sa main, une brulure en forme de phœnix.

Sa famille et ses amis se disent bouleversés par un tel drame et réclament justice.

La peur du retour de l'ordre du phœnix est a nouveau mise en avant et l'affaire a été prise en charge par le jeune Draco Malfoy, nouveau chef de la BASB.

Nous vous tiendrons au courant des nouvelles dans les prochains jours.

**T****émoignage de la famille **_(page 24)_

* * *

><p>Tout ça été stupide et pourtant les gens s'étaient vite habitué.<p>

Ils ont tout d'abord été choqué de voir une « race » se faire massacrer par une autre et certains ont tentés de se battre et de défendre ce qu'ils appelés « la juste cause ».

Mais voyant que les choses ne faisaient que s'aggraver ils ont finit par laisser tomber, par abandonner et par oublier.

Il ne s'agit maintenant plus que d'une habitude acquise jours après jours et mois après mois.

Plus personnes osent se rebeller et la majeur partie de la résistance est massacrée petit à petit, l'espoir s'échappe et le monde n'est plus que noirceur.

Il n'y a peut être plus rien a espérer plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, mais rien n'est désespéré tant que les gens continuerons a se battre…jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, leur dernier pas.

_Qu__'ils marchent ou crèvent !_

* * *

><p>Voici donc la fin de ce prologue, je sais que ce n'est pas hyper intéressant et en plus c'est court, mais au moins ça plante le décor et vous mets immédiatement dans l'ambiance de la fiction.<p>

Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça va vous plaire, en tout cas je l'espère =)

N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des critiques à me faire, je suis toute ouïe. ^^

Je vous posterez le premier « vrai » chapitre soit mardi soir ou mercredi en fin d'après midi.

Si vous avez des questions allez y, je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Je vous souhaites une bonne journée, ou soirée. ;)

Bisous bisous.

Evy !

Reviews ? =3 (tête de chien battu)


	2. Chapitre I

Bonjours tout le monde, comme promis voici le chapitre 1, désolé du petit retard, je devais normalement le poster en fin d'après midi mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais =)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Disclamer **: Les personnes et l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR, seul l'histoire, certains personnages, objets et lieux sortent de mon imagination.

**« Mainte fleur épanche à regret son parfum doux **

**comme un secret dans les solitudes profondes. » **_Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Courir, pour survivre, pour échapper à un destin plus que compliqué.

C'est l'horreur et la terreur qui est maitre en ces lieux.

La villa des Hedenburg est connue pour son jardin resplendissant, bon nombres de sorciers venant de tout les horizons campent dans les collines qui surplombent la demeure la plus fleurie de Grande Bretagne.

Et ce, dans l'unique but de s'émerveiller face aux centaines de statues, en bronze, marbre, plâtre et or, dispersées sur les cent hectares de verdures. Alliant les roses aussi rouge que la passion dévorante de deux amants,

à celle aussi blanche et vierge que les premières chutes de neige.

Chaque arbres, chaque fleurs portent en eux les effluvent magiques d'une attention particulière.

Ils respirent beauté et élégance, mais n'en reste pour certain, pas moins dangereux.

La jeune femme assise à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur en sait quelque chose.

Chaque jardin a un secret, mais celui des Hedenburg n'est pas aussi invisible qu'il le parait, il suffit juste d'écouter et peut être entendriez vous ces dizaines de cris murmurés par un vent d'est.

Peu être sentiriez vous cette odeur âcre et nauséabonde qui vient vous irriter les narines, ne vous donnant plus qu'une irrésistible envie de vomir.

Bien sur personne n'entend, personne ne sent.

Camouflé par un jardin magnifique et envoutant, dissimulé derrière cette illusion, les esclaves du Duc d'Hedenburg. Simple massacre de sang de bourbe.

La jeune femme attendait patiemment, personnes ne l'avait remarqué derrière les magnifiques branches du Saule, lui laissant un semblant d'intimité face à un monde qui avait perdu toute humanité.

Ce qu'elle faisait été dangereux, elle risquait sa vie à chaque secondes, chaque minutes passés ici.

Mais avait elle le choix ?

Elle pouvait partir et fuir, encore une fois, mais si elle abandonnait maintenant elle ne pourrait plus jamais trouver le courage de se battre, encore et inlassablement.

Une douce mélodie retentissait, annonçant la fermeture du jardin.

C'était l'heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'a espérer parvenir jusqu'au bâtiment immense, puissant, imposant. Juste, rester en vie.

La nuit était tombé si rapidement, les étoiles commençaient doucement à pointer le bout de leur nez déversant une légère lueur chaleureuse dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

C'est avec maladresse que cette dernière sortie à l'air libre, laissant derrière elle l'accueillant vide qu'avait formé pour elle le majestueux Saule.

Après un dernier coup d'œil elle finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la villa, son souffle se faisant plus pressant et plus lourd à chaque pas, la rapprochant inexorablement de ses pires cauchemars.

Jusque là rien ne vint troubler sa mission, elle eu la chance de ne croiser aucun garde mais la chance pouvait lui tourner le dos à tout instant.

Baguette à la main elle poussa la petite porte en bois à demi camouflée par la végétation et un sortilège de présence lui assura la sécurité de la petite pièce, qui devait être une arrière cuisine vu la quantité de nourriture entreposée ici.

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps entre les carottes et les citrouilles et continua d'avancer dans les profondeurs de la villa.

Les couloirs spacieux étaient sombres, froids et seul le mince filet de lumière lunaire traversai les vastes fenêtre sans difficulté, donnant à la jeune femme un teint cadavérique tant elle était d'une blancheur et d'une maigreur effrayante.

« Tu as vu cette fille ? » riait un type de forte corpulence.

Deux hommes venaient de descendre un escalier qui menait a n'en pas douté au grenier.

« Dommage que son sang ne soit pas aussi pur que son visage, mais le Duc sera ravi de notre trouvaille »

La jeune femme retint son souffle et se terra dans l'ombre, observant les deux hommes lui passer devant sans même remarquer sa présence. Elle avait envie de les suivre, de les torturer,

les tuer et briser leur vie comme ils avaient brisés celle d'innombrables autres personnes.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour eux, une chose infiniment plus importante l'attendait, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission, pour elle, pour eux et pour lui. Elle devait le faire.

Sans plus attendre elle monta les escaliers et posa la main sur la petite poignée en bois, elle marqua une légère pause, la peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir à l'intérieur lui nouait l'estomac, et malgré son sang froid légendaire

elle ne put refréner l'envie de faire demi tour, mais à peine eut elle tourné les talons que des gémissements de douleurs se firent entendre.

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et tourna la poignée.

L'enfer, aucun mot ne pouvait mieux définir cet endroit.

Il faisait vraiment froid, une partie du toit était détruit laissant passer les bourrasques d'air glacial et il faisait tellement sombre, c'était si lugubre.

Aucune créature n'aurait voulut vivre ici, pas même une vielle goule puante.

Mais le pire, c'était les corps.

Etaient-ils mort ou vivant ?

Certains étaient retenu aux poignets et aux chevilles par de lourdes chaines, d'autres étaient totalement ligotés et bâillonnés, le moindre de leur mouvement devait être un véritable supplice.

Il y avait un ou deux hommes, plusieurs femmes ainsi qu'une petite fille aux long cheveux qui jadis devaient être d'un blond presque blanc, mais qui ne ressemblait plus qu'a une vielle serpillère usée.

En apercevant la nouvelle venue, beaucoup se mirent à gémir de peur, pensant qu'elle était l'une d'entre eux et qu'elle venait à son tour se distraire en les torturants, les maltraitants et pour certains,

vu les quelques cadavres réuni au fond de la pièce, les tuants.

« Non, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal » Les rassura-t-elle avec douceur.

« C'est aussi ce qu'ils ont dis avant de les tuer » Lança faiblement un des hommes en montrant les corps de ses défunts camarades.

« Je suis venu vous sauver, pas vous tuer, je vous en pris ayez confiance » Expliqua la jeune femme.

Mais chaque regards braqués sur elle n'étaient que haine et dégout.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des esclaves aussi septique lorsqu'elle parlait de les libérer, mais comme à chaque fois elle réussirait sa mission et les sauverait. Qu'ils aient confiance en elle ou pas.

Elle fixa les esclaves de ses yeux chocolat et d'un tour de baguette, lança un sortilège dans une langue si étrangement parfaite et mélodieuse qu'on aurait pu la comparer à celle des elfes.

C'était de la vieille magie, une magie si pur que seul les sorciers ayant des intentions juste et sincère ont la capacité de l'utiliser. Une magie puissante mais difficile à maitriser. Une fois le sortilège lancé, elle s'adressa aux esclaves.

« Si vos liens se brisent, ne réfléchissaient pas et courraient, couraient aussi vite que possible et dirigeaient vous dans le jardin jusqu'au Saule Pleureur, vous y trouveraient un portoloin qui vous amènera en lieu sur. »

« Vous êtes folle. On ne peut pas s'enfuir, lui, il…il nous retrouverai, et nous tuerai »

La jeune femme savait parfaitement de qui parlait cette jeune esclave effrayée et elle veillerait personnellement à ce qu '« il » ne puisse jamais les retrouver.

« Si vos liens venaient à se briser, cela voudrai dire que votre maitre n'est plus une menace désormais » Finit elle par dire d'une voix menaçante avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Fuyez, sans jamais vous retourner » Lança-t-elle avant de descendre les escaliers, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un souvenir flou, mais un souvenir gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de ces quelques malheureux qui auront eu,

dans leur malheur, la chance de croiser cette jeune inconnue pas si méconnue.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les appartements privés du Duc d'Hedenberg.

La logique voulait qu'ils se situent à l'exacte opposée du grenier aux esclaves, après tout, quel monstre voudrait avoir près de son lit des souillures telles que les sang de bourbe, aucun maitre n'aime sentir l'odeur nauséabonde

et les cris de douleur qui caractérisent tant leurs esclaves.

La température était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus élevée dans cette partie de la villa, les murs paraissaient moins froid, moins obscur, mais plus chaud et agréable.

Les pièces étaient à présent beaucoup plus colorés, la jeune fille trouva la décoration somptueuse elle se retrouvait face à une grande porte magnifique de type oriental, chaque gravure, chaque broderie avaient une signification particulière.

L'air dégageait une douce odeur de camomille citronnée, agréable et rafraichissante.

Elle aurait put rester ainsi pendant des heures, fermant les yeux et s'imaginant dans un monde ou le sang n'a aucune importance, un monde ou chacun est libre, libre de vivre et de tracer son chemin comme il le souhaite…

C'est un rire grave et fortement désagréable qui la ramena à la réalité.

Car ici personne n'était vraiment libre.

Le rire provenait de derrière l'immense porte et se rapprochait d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il était maintenant temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte un grand coup, un homme gassouiller se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètre d'elle,

la fixant avec incompréhension à l'aide de ses petit yeux de rat.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous entrée ici ? » Demanda l'homme une once de panique dans la voix.

La jeune femme garda le silence, observant la pièce dans ses moindres détails, jetant des regards insolant à l'homme face à elle.

« Garde ! Emmenez là au grenier, sa langue finira peut être par se délier. » A nouveau il ria à gorge déployé, c'était tellement insupportable. La rage de la jeune femme n'en fut que décuplée.

Deux hommes qui se tenait peu de temps avant dans l'ombre d'un coin, l'encerclèrent.

Ils étaient certes dix fois plus imposant et plus fort qu'elle, mais leur magie ne devait pas valoir leur imposante musculature.

C'est avec un sourire sournois que la jeune femme se positionna baguette levée, véritable invitation au combat. Agacés par l'impertinence dont elle faisait preuve, les deux hommes pointèrent leur baguette en sa direction

et lancèrent de multiples sortilèges, qu'elle évita avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les voyants s'épuisé a vu d'œil, elle enchaina à son tour les sortilèges avec beaucoup de rapidité, le plus petit des deux gardes finit par s'effondrer, touché en pleine poitrine par un Stupefixe.

Le visage du dernier garde était déformé par la colère et il lança plusieurs Avada Kedavra, hurlant avec rage. Les sorts étaient beaucoup plus difficile à éviter et la jeune femme sentait à son tour les effets de la fatigue sur son corps déjà

mal en point.

Et elle ne pu éviter le dernier sortilège « everte statim » qui la projeta en arrière contre le mur de pierre, elle perdit son souffle et entendit plusieurs de ses os craquer, une douleur aigue se propagea dans tout son corps

et un cris emplie de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Ne la tue pas Henry ! » Ordonna le Duc alors que le dit Henry s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de la mort.

Si seulement le Duc avait su qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il n'aurait jamais donner cet ordre.

Henry tournait le dos à la jeune femme et cette dernière en profita, elle sortie un poignard en argent camouflé dans sa chaussette et dans un élan d'adrénaline se releva et planta l'arme dans le dos du garde.

Il s'effondra à moitié mort.

Elle profita alors de l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait le Duc pour ramasser sa baguette qui avait glisser lors de sa chute et la pointa vers le maître de maison.

Celui-ci était effrayé, il suait à grande goutte et sa voix se fit suppliante lorsqu'il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Je vous en pris, ne me tué pas, j'ai de l'argent, des esclaves, je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez. Par pitié… » Il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un être ignoble, votre fortune ne m'intéresse pas »

« Alors que voulez vous ? » Hurla-t-il haineux.

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas son ton et le puni d' un sort de torture. Pour la première fois de sa vie le Duc d'Hedenburg comprit ce qu'était la douleur, la vrai,

celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et qui ne vous donne envie que d'une chose, mourir, pour ne plus jamais la ressentir.

« Je veux prendre votre vie, comme vous avez pris celles d'hommes et de femmes innocentes. Voilà ce que je veux, je veux que vous faire payer vos actes inhumains, et vous voir souffrir autant que ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser

votre route. » Elle stoppa le sortilège, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. Le Duc la regardait comme si elle était folle, il était blanc et son air maladif le rendait encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Une simple sang de bourbe, qui se bat pour la liberté. Mais la liberté pour nous et égal à la mort pour vous.»

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir renverser le pouvoir, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine de vingt ans alors ouvrez les yeux, arrêtez de rêver. Nous avons gagné, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des souillures de la nature,

cette baguette que vous tenez fermement en main n'aurait jamais du vous appartenir, vous êtes seule et impuissante face au nouveau régime. »

De la tristesse, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une immense tristesse face à des paroles aussi cruelles, aussi difficiles à entendre, car elle savait que c'était une folie et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle réussisse à renverser la nouvelle politique.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner et se laisser capturer, plutôt mourir que de vivre comme une esclave. Alors elle continuait à se battre, ne renonçant jamais, n'abandonnant pas tout espoir.

Et puis elle était intelligente et si il existait ne serais-ce qu'une chance pour gagner cette guerre, elle saurait la saisir.

« Je préfère m'accrocher à des rêves que de renoncer à ma liberté. »

Le Duc ria, se moquant éperdument de la jeune sorcière.

« Avada Kedavra »

Il tomba au sol, son visage formait un rictus étrange, lui aura au moins eu la chance de mourir en riant.

La jeune fille ne s'occupa plus de lui et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, elle l'ouvrit et resta là une dizaine de minutes à attendre patiemment, priant pour que les esclaves l'aient écoutés.

Enfin elle aperçut le petit groupe sortir de la villa, se portant les uns et les autres, se donnant du courage pour courir jusqu'au Saule. Arrivé à l'arbre ils poussèrent les branches et trouvèrent le petit portoloin.

Après quelques seconde ils se volatilisèrent. Nouvelle destination, nouvelle chance, nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement, elle avait réussit une fois de plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, il lui restait encore à sortir d'ici saine et sauve et le seul endroit pour transplaner se situait dans le jardin.

Elle effaça les souvenir du garde toujours évanouis et pris le chemin du retour, marchant a vive allure et serrant sa baguette jusqu'à avoir la main toute endoloris.

Elle s'apprêtait a passer la porte de l'arrière cuisine lorsqu'une voix raisonna dans tout la villa.

« Le Duc a été assassiné, les esclaves se sont enfuit, verrouillez les portes, trouvez l'assassin »

Un silence de mort s'installa aussitôt, La jeune femme ne réfléchissait plus, elle courrait, jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, elle souffrait et plusieurs de ses os étaient brisée mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'avancer encore

et inlassablement.

Des aboiements agressifs étaient a présent perceptible et se rapprochait à vive allure.

Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait sauve, juste un petit effort et tout sera terminé.

Elle allait passer la barrière magique quand elle sentie son corps se ramollir et bientôt elle fut incapable de bouger, immobile devant son unique moyen de partir.

Un garde et son chien arrivaient rapidement vers elle, mais l'animal devança son maitre et d'un gigantesque bond sauta sur la jeune femme, cette dernière tomba à la renverse mais le choc brisa le sortilège

et elle retrouva une totale liberté de mouvement.

Elle tenta de se hisser au delà de la barrière, tandis que le chien plongeait ses énormes crocs sur la jambe déjà bien amoché de la jeune sorcière. Elle lui donna d'innombrables coup à l'aide de son pied encore valide et le molosse finit par lâcher prise.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour passer la barrière et en un battement de paupière elle disparut, comme elle était apparut.

La jeune femme atterrit lourdement sur un sol rocailleux, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, le sang continuait de couler, sa jambe était engourdit, tout comme le reste de son corps. Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement,

trop rapidement. La douleur était partout, sa vu se troublait petit à petit. Et c'est à bout de force qu'elle appela de l'aide.

« Dimitri… ? »

Un Jeune homme arriva dans la pièce et découvrit la jeune fille avec horreur.

« Merlin, Hermione » Il se précipita jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

La jeune femme respirait faiblement et bientôt elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, il est vraiment pas joyeux je sais, mais en même temps c'est la guerre ! Je suppose que vous aviez tous deviner que la jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione bien entendu =)<p>

Alors je veux absolument savoir ce que vous en pensez, trop prêchi prêcha, pas trop mal, vous avez aimer ? Oui ? Non ? Dîtes moi tout ! =D

Qui est donc ce nouveau personnage Dimitri ? A votre avis ?

Je sais pas si la scène de la fuite est réussite, j'ai l'impression que les mots se confondent mais dans l'ensemble je suis assez contente ça reflète plutôt bien se que je voulais !

Je vous dis donc a mercredi prochain.

Enorme bisous, et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre.

Evy.

**etite review =3 ? (yeux larmoyant)P**


End file.
